Love Hina: There's Still Tomorrow
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: While Naru is on a date with Kentaro, he suggests that they visit this new karaoke bar. Everything's fine until Naru hears a very familiar voice coming from on stage! And the owner of that voice has something very important he wants to say. ONESHOT


A/N: Okay, this is my first official Love Hina fanfiction. It's just a little one shot song-fic to Last Train Home by the Lost Prophets. I hope you readers enjoy this. If people actually like it I'm going to write a longer story that is a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm going to start the story now, so let me proudly introduce, Love Hina: There's Still Tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any of the characters portrayed in this story. They are the property of the manga genius Ken Akamatsu. How can you not be a genius when you insert yourself into your own anime? I also do not own the song Last Train Home by the Lost Prophets.

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

(…) Crowd singing

**_Bold and italicized words_**: song lyrics

Love Hina: There's Still Tomorrow 

            The wind whipped Naru's long auburn hair back as she rode in the passenger's seat of Kentaro's sleek red convertible. She was resting against the windowsill, staring off into space as she watched the people go about their business with a vacant expression on her face. Her eyes would linger on nothing for very long, before switching their gaze to some other random piece of scenery. 

Her orbs then shifted to the young man sitting next to her in the driver's seat. He was going on and on about the new speedboat his dad had bought him for his birthday last week. His eyes were trained on the road, and there was a confident smirk grazing his handsome features She would give the occasional sound of agreement here and there. Not really paying attention to his words she let her mind drift as she listened to the soft rumbling of the engine.

'Gee, he sure does like to talk about himself a lot.' She mused. 

'And what's with that arrogant smirk on his face. He's looking at me like I'm some kind of prize he's won.'

'So unlike Keitaro.'

She slapped her hand over her mouth and mentally kicked herself at that thought. ' What the hell am I doing? Why would I be thinking of that perverted idiot at a time like this? Come on Naru, you're on a date with a hot guy, and all you think about is that loser? I mean Kentaro is soooo much better than HIM! I mean he's handsome, rich, smart, and he knows how to treat a lady right. Any girl would die to be with him.'

'Keitaro has nothing on him. He doesn't even have any redeeming qualities at all! He's perverted, cowardly, perverted, dumber than a rock, perverted, clumsy, oh and did I mention PERVERTED.'

'Well, maybe he's not all that bad. He is kind, and caring, and selfless, and hardworking. I mean he does every single little chore we give him, and he doesn't complain at all. He's also very dedicated to his studies, and he always keeps his promises.'

Glancing into the side mirror, Naru couldn't help but notice the whimsical smile on her face as she thought about Keitaro. She suddenly snapped out of her daze and mentally kicked herself again. 

' Gack! I'm doing it again! Okay, no more thoughts about that perverted idiot. I'm on a date damnit! I better start acting like it.'

Naru was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that the car had stopped and Kentaro was waving a hand in front of her face saying, " Hellooo. Earth to Naru! We're here now" 

Naru visibly jerked and blushed a slight pink as she realized that she had been ignoring him. She hastily replied, "Sorry Kentaro, I must have spaced out a bit there."

He just chuckled jovially, saying, "Hey, no problem. Come on let's go. I've wanted to visit this new Karaoke bar for some time. I hear they have all the new hits here." He climbed out of the car and pushed a button on his key chain, which caused the top to go up on his car. Then he circled around to Naru's side and opened the door for her. As he took her hand in his to help her out of the car he couldn't help but think 

'Damn she looks gorgeous in that skirt! And her skin is so silky smooth. Maybe if I play my cards right, I could get lucky tonight!'

They stepped into the dimly lit room after they waited in line a few minutes. It would have been a lot longer, but after Kentaro flashed the bouncer a good amount of money, he quickly ushered them through the door. Loud music was being played over the speakers, and there was a pretty girl on stage singing to the beat of some American song. They quickly found a table near the front and both sat down to enjoy the show. 

They sat there for a few moments, listening to the girl sing along with the music, before Naru decided to try and start a conversation. She surveyed the room around her before beginning, "Sooo, I've never been to one of these places before. I've always wanted to visit one, but I don't think I have a very good singing voice."

Kentaro replied in a nonchalant tone, " Well, personally I don't come here to sing. I just like to come and listen to the other people. It's always fun to drink with your friends and decide who is actually good, and who sounds more like a dying cat."

She chuckled at his joke, but found that she couldn't really think of anything else to say to him. She tried to fumble for some sort of conversation, but nothing would come. The silence began to get a little uncomfortable, so Kentaro spoke up. "Hey, I'm going over to the bar. Would you like something to drink?" 

'He he, a couple drinks ought to loosen her up some.'

 She shook her head and responded, "I don't think so. I need to be sober so Keitaro and I can study for the upcoming Tokyo U examination."

Kentaro sneered at the mention of Keitaro and responded, "Hah, I don't know why you waste your time helping that loser. He's got zero chance of actually making it into Tokyo U."

Naru bristled slightly at that statement and replied, "Don't say that! Keitaro is not a loser. And he has been working very hard to get in this year."

"Whatever. Listen, if you change your mind I'll be over at the bar."

And with that he left her sitting there, and made his way towards his destination.

Naru sat silently fuming for a few moments, seriously considering just getting up and leaving. But she froze when she heard a voice over the microphone. And it was a very familiar voice.

She turned her attention towards the stage and silently gasped at whom she saw there. He was standing at the microphone, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a heavy hooded sweatshirt. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he seemed to be squinting into the spotlight. The room quieted down some as he took the mic in his hand and began to speak. 

"Hello everybody. My name is Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima. I've never actually done anything like this before, but I just felt like I had to get something off of my chest tonight. I know that most of you probably don't care about what I have to say, but I don't care."

He pauses for a moment before continuing.

" I've been really frustrated with myself lately. I think I'm in love. But every time I try to tell the girl how I feel, I end up doing something stupid on accident, and she puts me into lower orbit with one of her violent punches."

As she listened to his words, Naru could feel her chest tighten slightly, and noticed that her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She nervously glanced over to see if Kentaro had noticed him, but he had his back to the stage and was amiably chatting with some guy at the bar. She turned her attention back to Keitaro as he began to speak again.

"She's out somewhere tonight with some other guy. And I'm beginning to think that it's all just futile you know. I think that I'll never get up the courage to tell her what I've said tonight. But you know, there's still tomorrow, still another chance to say what needs to be said. So even though she's not here tonight, I would just like to say, this is for you Naru."

Music begins to play in the background as Keitaro stands there, waiting for the words to begin. He is tapping his right foot to the beat. Naru just sits there, completely shocked and blown away by what she has just heard. As she contemplates what she should do Keitaro begins his song. 

**_One, Two, Three!_**

**_To every broken heart in here,_**

**_Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared._**

**_She told me that it's all part of the choices that you're making_**

Even when you think you're right 

**_You have to give to take_**

His voice is strong and smooth as he sings the lyrics to the American rock song. It reverberates off of the walls and surrounds the entire room. People gather at the foot of the stage and begin to really get lost in the music and the sound of his voice.

**But there's still tomorrow**

**_Forget the sorrow,_**

And I can be on the last train home 

**_Watch it pass the day _**

**_As it fades away_**

**_No more time to care_**

**_No more time, today_**

Now people are really getting into the music, and Naru gets up from her seat to join them as they crowd the stage. As he begins the next verse he holds the microphone out to the audience and they sing along.

**_(But we sing)_**

**_If we're going nowhere_**

**_(Yeah we sing)_**

**_If it's not enough_**

**_(And we sing)_**

**_Sing without a reason_**

**_To ever fall in love_**

Naru is also dancing to the music as Keitaro sings. The entire time her eyes never stray from his face and she thinks as he begins the next verse. 'Wow I never knew Keitaro could sing like that.'

**_I wonder if you're listening_**

**_Picking up on the signals _**

**_Sent back from within_**

**_Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on_**

**_Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_**

****

**_But there's still tomorrow_**

**_Forget the sorrow_**

**_And I can be on the last train home_**

**_Watch it pass the day _**

**_As it fades away _**

**_No more time to care_**

**_No more time, today_**

Keitaro opens his eyes and again holds the mic out to the audience so they can sing along with the chorus. This time Naru joins them, singing as she watches Keitaro move to the beat.

**_(But we sing)_**

**_If we're going nowhere_**

**_(Yeah we sing)_**

**_If it's not enough_**

**_(And we sing)_**

**_Sing without a reason_**

**_To ever fall in love_**

The music then speeds up as a fast paced guitar solo is played. Keitaro again closes his eyes and lets the sound wash over his body as he bangs his head to the hard beat, completely lost in the moment. He then opens his eyes and begins the last verses.

**_Well we sing, if we're going no where_**

**_Yeah we sing if it's not enough_**

**_And we sing_**

**_Sing without a reason_**

**_To ever fall in love_**

****

**_(But we sing)_**

**_If we're going nowhere_**

**_(Yeah we sing)_**

**_If it's not enough_**

**_(And we sing)_**

**_Sing without a reason, to never fall in love_**

**_To never fall in love again._**

As the last chords die down, the entire room breaks into tumultuous applause. Naru joins them, clapping her hands furiously, smiling up at the young man on stage. Keitaro gives a slight bow, and as the applause die down, Naru feels a presence behind her.

Keitaro is smiling and he says. "That was for you Naru. I hope that someday, some tomorrow in the future, I'll be able to tell you how much I love you."

Naru whips around and sees Kentaro standing behind her. He is sneering up at the stage and he begins to laugh as the applause and whistling dies down. He points at the stage and calls out, 

"Urashima you are such a loser. As if Naru would ever be with you when she has someone like me. You are so pathetic it's funny you Tokyo U wannabe!"

Horror stricken, Keitaro just stares at him, his mouth agape. And then his eyes shift over to Naru, standing in the crowd watching him, with an unreadable look on her face. He visibly pales and begins to sweat profusely. He manages to stutter out one phrase, 

" Oh m-my God! Na-Na- Naru! Oh G-God!" before he leaps off the stage and runs out the back door.

Naru reaches out with one hand as if trying to call him back, but then turns burning eyes on the laughing form of Kentaro. He is still shaking with mirth, and says to her.

"I can't believe that loser actually said he loves you! Oh that's a good one! Ha ha ha ha ha!" 

Naru screams in his face hatefully "You bastard!!!" and punches him in the face, sending him flying into the bar. There is an explosion of applause and cheers all around her, and she blushes at the attention. Taking one last smoldering glare in the direction of Kentaro's prone form she dashes out the door after Keitaro.

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, outside in the snow, Keitaro is leaning against the brick wall of the club, tears streaming down his face as he contemplates on what just happened.

'Oh my God! What have I done! I can't believe I just said that, and Na-Naru heard all of it. I just know she's going to hate me. How could I ever hope to think someone like her would ever return my feelings? I'm such an idiot!'

He hears movement behind him and he sees through the darkness the form of Naru as she exits the building. She frantically looks in every direction before she finally spots him leaning against the building. She cries out desperately 

"Keitaro wait!"

He looks up at the sound of heroice, and when he sees whom it is, he bolts down the alley.

'Oh my God, Oh my God! She's going to kill me! I gotta get the hell out of here!'

As he tears down the streets Keitaro glances behind him and sees her chasing after him frantically, calling out for him to stop. Believing that she's out to kill him for what he said, Keitaro redoubles his efforts and turns down another alley. Ahead of him he sees the playground where he made his promise, and he makes a bee line for the sandbox. Just as he hopes, there is a large mound there from children playing. He quickly hides behind it, crouching into a ball. He hears Naru's footsteps and her voice as she calls out his name. When the voice stops calling he sighs in relief, and then immediately clamps a hand over his mouth. But it is too late. The deed is done. 

As she is searching Naru hears a sound. It sounded like it was coming from the sandbox. She cautiously creeps towards it, careful not to make a sound, lest Keitaro hear her and run again. She slowly approaches the mound and peers behind it. There she sees Keitaro, curled up in a ball on the ground. She hesitantly approaches him, and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He cringes at the contact and moves away quickly, spluttering random incoherent nonsense as he goes, "P-Please Narusegawa! D-Don't hurt me. I'm s-s-sorry for what I said. Please don't hate me. I don't know w-what I was doing, honest. Please Na-Narusegawa! Forgive me!" 

He falls on his hands and knees, his head down and his hands clasped above his quivering head. He tenses for the impending doom, waiting for Naru to beat him into oblivion. But the blow never comes. Instead he feels a heavy weight on him, and a warm wetness splashes against his cheek. He opens his eyes and sees Naru slumped against him, tears spilling against her delicate cheeks. He rises to his knees and Naru wraps her arms around him fiercely, holding him to her tightly. Keitaro blushes at the contact, completely shocked by her actions.

"N-Naru what are you-"

She cuts him off, pushing him away so she can look into his eyes.  "Is it true? What you said? Is that how you really feel about me? Do you really l-love me Keitaro?"

Unable to lie to her, Keitaro looks down readying a reply. But he feels a soft hand beneath his chin lift his head so that he is staring into Naru's soft brown eyes.

"No." She says softly. "I want you to look at me when you say it. I want to see the sincerity in your eyes."

He continues to gaze back into her soft orbs as his lips part to voice his emotions. 

"Yes." He replies in a voice, barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, I love you Naru Narusegawa" 

For once his voice is devoid of all traces of fear, and he speaks clearly and strong, without the slightest hint of hesitation or uncertainty. 

"I know I love you more than anyone in my entire life. Every time I look into your beautiful face, every doubt flies from my mind, and I feel, at peace. You give me strength Naru. Strength to achieve my impossible dreams, strength to continue my futile quest for Tokyo U. When I'm with you, studying, or just sitting across from you as we eat, I feel complete in a way. As though a huge missing part of my life had just been found. I know I love you Naru, I love you, I lov-"

He is silenced however, his desperate rantings cut off, as he feels her soft lips press against his. Their tears mingle with the kiss, as they desperately cling to one another. ' I can't believe that this is actually happening. Oh God, her lips are so soft, and her body feels so good pressed up against me like this.'

After a few precious moments they part. Naru sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder, listening to his slow even breathing. Neither of them says anything for a moment, as no words are needed. Although Naru is overjoyed she still has one lingering doubt in her mind, as she holds Keitaro tightly. 

One full minute passes before she speaks. Hesitantly she says, "But Keitaro, what, what about your promise girl?"

Keitaro slowly pulls away from her, releasing her as he sits back to stare into her eyes. She suddenly feels a twinge of panic as she realizes that her question might change his mind, might bring him back to his senses, and rip him away from her. He looks into her clouded orbs, and is surprised by what he sees. There is fear in her eyes, fear of rejection. Fear that he will leave her for a memory. She looks so fragile and vulnerable, that all he wants to do is wrap his arms protectively around her, and shield her from the world. He looks into her tear stained face, her eyes are downcast, her small form stiff, dreading his response.

He smiles and gently cups her chin, lifting up her face, so that she is at his eye level. Softly, he takes her delicate hand into his and gently intertwines their fingers. Before she can utter a single word he captures her lips in another passionate kiss. Into it he pours all of his love, his passion, and his desire. She softly moans as he lovingly caresses her lips with his own, tilting her head back to deepen the embrace. After a few moments he pulls away and rests his forehead against her own. Caressing her cheek he softly brushes away her few remaining tears with his thumb. She leans into his hand, reveling in the feel of his soft skin against her face.

"Naru," he begins. "I told you before that she was the reason I wanted to get into Tokyo U. We promised to go there together and live happily ever after."

He felt fresh tears against his palm, before Naru jerked her head away from him, unable to look into his face without breaking down again. She angrily scrubbed away the wetness and moved to stand, but their intertwined fingers stopped her from escaping. Ripping her hand free she turned on her heel and began trudging through the snow, trying to escape. To escape the pain, and the heartache. To escape his soft smile and deep brown eyes. 'I knew it! He doesn't love me, he still loves her. How can he not? He has dedicated his whole life to that promise. How could I have ever thought there was a place for me in his heart. I'm such a fool!'  But he wouldn't let her escape. She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, as he tightly pulled her into his chest. She stiffened in his embrace, trying to ignore how warm he was, and how good it felt to just have him hold her. It just felt so… right.

"What do you want Keitaro!" she cried out. "You already told me how you feel. I know, you love your promise girl, and have to keep your promise. I understand okay! Just… just leave me alone." 

She tried to pry his hands from her waist, but he would not yield. Instead, he tightened his grip and buried his face in her soft auburn hair. 

"Wait." He replied, in a barely audible voice. "You didn't let me finish Naru. That promise was fifteen years ago. Maybe back then it was the reason I wanted to go, but it isn't anymore. Now, I only want to get in so I can be with you, so we can be… together."

Naru turned around in his embrace, firmly wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his sweatshirt, sighing contentedly. 'Oh Keitaro.'

"We made a promise too Naru. We promised that we would get into Tokyo U together. And I want you to know that I would gladly forsake any childhood promise for that."

They stood there in silence for several minutes. Holding each other as the snow slowly started to fall around them, blanketing their shoulders in a thin sheen of white powder. Naru was glad that she had Keitaro there. He was so warm, that the cold barely reached her. 'I wonder if Keitaro is always this warm.' She thought with a slight blush. 'Oh no! Now I'm starting to think like him! But, he hasn't done a single perverted thing tonight. It's strange, but also kind of nice.'

Naru was brought back from her musings as she felt Keitaro shift, so that his head was resting on top of hers. He let out a slight sigh, and then asked her in a quiet tone.

"Naru, you know how I feel about you. But, exactly what do you feel for me?"

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, and she could feel her heart rate begin to increase. She pulled back slightly, so that she could look into his eyes. He had bared his soul to her, and now he had left himself completely out in the open, completely vulnerable before her. 

She clung to him again, gripping his shoulders as she spoke softly, in a choked murmur,

"What do you mean? Can't you tell?" For emphasis she increased the pressure of her hold, crushing herself against him. "Do I really have to say anything?"

He looked down into her orbs, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Please Naru," he began in a soft voice, again taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "I want, no I need to hear it from you. I need to know how you feel, or else, there will always be that lingering doubt."

"Keitaro," she replied in a choked whisper. "I-I-I can't! I'm sorry!" She burst into tears, her body wracked with sobs, as she sunk to her knees before him.

"Oh, o-okay. I-I understand. I guess I'll just leave now." He turned to leave, silent tears streaming down his own face. But couldn't get very far seeing as his fingers were entwined with hers. He glanced down at their joined hands, his heart slowly cracking, before shattering it by gently pulling away from her grasp. He looked at her one last time, his eyes hauntingly empty, as he gave her a vacant smile, devoid of all the previous mirth it once held.

"Good night Naru, and, goodbye."

And then he was gone. Swallowed by the night, and the howling of the wind as it blew the snow across the empty playground.

'Empty.'

'Why do I feel so empty all of a sudden? Like a large part of myself has just been ripped away. Is it, could it be that I actually, love Keitaro? No!! I-It's impossible! How could I ever love _him_!  H-He's nothing but a hentai and a peeping tom! I mean how many times have I put him through the roof for his clumsy, perverted accidents?'

Naru gasped and put a hand over her mouth, as she realized that in fact, every single _perverted_ act Keitaro ever committed was the result of either his clumsiness, or his knack of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

'Okay, so maybe he's not a pervert intentionally, but still he's clumsy, lazy, and he has the educational skills of a 3 year old. But he does have his positive points. He's honest, caring, selfless, is always putting the wants of others before his own, not to mention he is forgiving, and even though he probably has no chance of getting into Tokyo U, he still studies hard and tries his best. I kind of admire his determination actually.' 

As she thought about him, images of Keitaro flashed through her mind; Keitaro smiling as he waxes the floors, concentrating as he studies for a test, sweating, as he accidentally walks in on her changing, flying through the air after she punches him through the wall for walking in on her, 

then, Keitaro as he is lying beneath her after she slipped on some soap and fell on him, his face inches from her as she stares deeply in to his brown eyes. Then Keitaro as he leans in to kiss her as they are sitting on the dock in Okinawa. His lips only millimeters from her own. The feeling of his breath on her cheek, and the pounding of her heart. Too bad the moment had to be ruined by Su and her flying kick. 

And then images of Mutsumi began to arise. Mutsumi holding Keitaro's hand, Mutsumi, having so much in common with him, and finally, Mutsumi kissing Keitaro on the beach. 

'No! He's mine! Stay away from him!' 

Naru silently pleaded as she swatted away at the haunting images before her. Why did it hurt so much to see that? If I love him, why couldn't I just tell him? Is it, because I'm afraid? Come to think of it, I always run from big decisions. Keitaro's not the coward, I am. And now I've lost him. I've lost the man I love…'

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she just thought. And then in a voice, audible only to herself, she murmured, 

"I do love him."

"I love Keitaro Urashima"

Her eyes brightened for a moment, only to darken again as she realized that he was gone. 'I can't do it now. I-I just let him walk away. It's too late now. He would never take me back after what I said. He poured his heart out on that stage, and all I could do was sit there. I didn't want him to know I was there, because he might not have said those things if he knew. 

"If only I had another chance, to say the words that could not be said."

"Well there's still tomorrow Naru-san." A soft voice called out behind her.

Naru whipped around at the sound, and saw, standing before the sandbox, the form of Mutsumi Otohime. 

"M-Mutsumi! W-What are you doing here?"

Mutsumi did not answer, she only continued speaking, as though she were never interrupted. 

"There's still tomorrow. Isn't that what Kei-kun said in his song."

Naru stared at her in shock, 'She was there when Keitaro said...'

Voicing her thoughts, Naru replied in a quavering voice, "Y-You were there, at the club?"

"Oh my! Yes I was! I followed Kei-kun there after he told everyone he was going out. He seemed really upset about something, he didn't even try to stop Su from kicking him in the head. Mutsumi giggled to herself, before approaching Naru, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Naru, I think Kei-kun really meant those things he said to you. He really does love you."

"I know." Naru managed to choke out, staring at her feet.

"Well, then isn't there something you want to tell him? Something you also need to… get off your chest?"

"It's not that simple Mutsumi, I-I just froze. I panicked, and I couldn't tell him. And now it's too late. He's gone. He probably hates me."

"Naru, weren't you listening to a word Kei-kun said up on that stage. It's never too late, because tomorrow is another day, a fresh start, to say the things that couldn't be said. But sometimes, even tomorrow is still too late. Our Kei-kun is out there, deeply hurt, and I don't think that this can wait for tomorrow. Something has to be done now, and I think you know what that something is."

Naru smiled at her friend, before pulling her into a hug.

"You're right Mutsumi. He needs me right now. Thank you. I know Keitaro means a lot to you, and that you care for him very deeply."

She said this with a hint of guilt in her voice. She knew that Mutsumi had feelings for Keitaro as well.

"As long as Kei-kun is happy, I can be too. And I know being with you makes him very happy. I could just tell by the way he looked at you when we first met."

Naru pulled her into a hug again, silently thanking her over and over again. 

"Oh my, Naru! Shouldn't you be doing this with Kei-kun?" She giggled as Naru blushed slightly, before releasing her and running off into the night with a shout of "Goodnight Mutsumi!" carried on the wind.

She stood there for a few moments in silence, watching the snow fall, before she said,

"Oh my! I followed Kei-kun and Naru-san here, but I don't remember how to get back. Oh well, I'm sure if I just wander around, sooner or later I'll make it back!

***************************************************************************************

Naru ran blindly through the night, in the direction of Hinata-sou. The whole time thinking about what she was going to say to Keitaro when she found him. 'I just have to say it. No matter what I have to say that I love him. I can't be afraid now, I won't run away this time, I swear!'

She saw the steps leading up to Hinata before her. Half-way up the steps she could just make out the figure of a person, slowly making their way to the top of the landing.

'That must be Keitaro! This is my chance!'

"KEITARO!!" she called out at the top of her voice.

The figure paused for a moment, before slowly making their way up the steps again.

Frantically, Naru climbed, while shouting "Keitaro, please wait! I'm sorry!" 

Still he did not pause, continuing his slow, unsteady climb towards the landing on top.

Catching up to him, Naru reached out and gripped his arm, just above the elbow. Holding onto the sleeve of his coat she desperately cried, 

"Please wait Keitaro, I-I LOVE YOU!!"

He finally froze, standing there for a few moments, before slowly turning around to face her, a huge grin plastered across her face.

'Wait a minute! HER?' The figure was now facing her, and Naru was greeted by the smiling face of,

"K-Kitsune!!!"

The resident fox in question gripped her tightly around the shoulders, saying in a voice slightly slurred from alcohol,

"I knew't. I knew tha' you lubbed Keitarooo. Congrat'latias Naru *hic*-chan. Ye finally *hic* confessed!"

Ignoring the suggestive look Kitsune was giving her, Naru gripped her friend's shoulders and shook her slightly,

"Kitsune, where's Keitaro? Did he come home?"

"Nah, he didn't. *hic* An' I would know. Cause me an' *hic* Haruka have been drinkin' in front o' her *hic* tea house for the last coupl'a hours."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Naru asked desperately, shaking Kitsune again, since she had apparently spaced out. Putting her finger to her chin, Kitsune replied in a drunken slur,

"Well, lemme see." She snapped her fingers as an idea came to her mind.

"Naru *hic* -chan, isn' there a Tokyo *hic* U ezzamination this week?"

"Well yeah, I suppose there is, but what does that have to do with Kei-"

She clapped her hand over her mouth as it suddenly struck her.

"Oh… Oh! He went to Tokyo U!"

"Ezzactly."

Naru hugged her friend tightly, ignoring the smell of sake all over her clothes.

"Thanks Kitsune-chan." She replied happily before dashing down the stairs and out of sight.

"No prob Naru *hic*-chan. Go get 'em girl" She whispered softly into the night, before stumbling to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted by a very distressed Shinobu, and a slightly worried Motoko. 

Shinobu's eyes lit up for a moment as she exclaimed "Sempai!" but her expression fell as she realized who it was. "Oh, it's just you Kitsune-san. We heard voices, and thought that Sempai had returned."

Motoko glanced at her drunken state with slight contempt, before asking in a smooth tone, "Is Urashima not with you?" 

Kitsune stared at them in confusion for a moment before remembering what had just transpired between herself and Naru. The strange thing was, that Naru didn't even try to deny what she said when she thought she was Keitaro. She smiled to herself as she thought 

'Way to go Naru. You finally stopped running from your feelings. About time! 

She glanced at her house mates as an evil smile crept across her lips. 'Oh, this is going to be fun!' She thought giddily.

She cleared her throat and replied to them, in a voice completely sober, "Oh that! That was just Naru-chan. She was looking for Keitaro too. Something about wanting to confess her undying love for him. And that she was planning on consummating their new relationship when she found him."

Kitsune grinned at the resulting reactions that took place before her.

Shinobu just stared dumbly before mumbling, "Undying love? W-Wait! C-Consummate! Auuuuuugh!" and she ran from the room, heading for the stairs.

Motoko stood up quickly, upending the table she had been seated at. Drawing her sword, she brandished it at the heavens before shouting, "URASHIMA!! You vile, low, perverted excuse for a man! If you so much as lay a finger on Naru-Sempai, Kami preserve me, for I do not know what consequence will be the result!

Suddenly, Su popped her head out from behind Motoko before latching herself on to her back yelling,

"Yay!! Keitaro's finally gonna get some tonight!"

Motoko and even Kitsune stared at her in shock, as her little outburst registered in their minds, before promptly face-faulting and passing out.

Su sat cross-legged on the floor, confusion on her face, before she turned to Tama, who was floating above her shoulder.

"What did I say?"

Tama sweat-dropped, before replying, "Myuh?"

**************************************************************************************

She found him sitting on a snow-covered bench, watching the snow fall, illumined slightly by the lights of the University. She crept up slowly, not wanting to disturb him from his thoughts.

'This is so much like last time. The snow was even falling back then too. Just like this. And he was watching the snow fall, just like he is now. So much has changed since then. I never thought that I would actually fall for Keitaro, but I have, and…I'm happy.'

She stopped just a foot behind him, silently watching him stare at the large building before him.

"Tokyo U." he whispered to himself. "It looks so beautiful in this atmosphere."

"Yes, it does." She softly said behind him.

He whipped his head around, taking in the form of Naru Narusegawa, as she stood a foot deep in the snow.

'How long has she been standing there? She looks so beautiful illumined by the dim lighting, like an ephemeral goddess.'

"Na-Naru! What are you doing here. How did you know I would be here?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Because this is the basis of your dream. I knew you would come here, just like I knew you would be here last time."

She circled around the bench and took a seat next to him. Drawing a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she would say,

'Okay. This is finally my chance. I won't run when I've come this far. I'm ready. I love him and I know it. Now all I have to do is let him know it.'

"K-Keitaro," She began in a shaky voice. But she was cut off as he too spoke.

Turning his head away from her in shame he said in a low voice,

"I'm sorry Naru. I'm sorry for running away like that. I don't know what came over me. I-I just want you to know, that I hope we can still be friends. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost that."

He paused, giving her a small smile, before continuing on,

"Man, I am such an idiot." He chuckled ruefully to himself. "How could I think that someone like you would ever have any feelings except of disgust towards someone like me. I'm an idiot, cowardly, stupid, and pathetic. I guess Kentaro was right, I really am a los-"

But he was cut off as Naru put her finger to his lips. She had tears in her eyes as she cried,

"Don't you ever say that Keitaro. You are not a loser. You are the kindest, most caring, selfless, hardworking person I have ever met."

She took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers once again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. Keitaro, completely surprised, could only stutter.

"B-But Naru I-" But he was cut off again, this time by the feeling of her lips against his. His words lost as he mumbled incoherently against her soft mouth.

She pulled away, hugging him tightly, as she whispered into his ear.

"Can't you see what I'm trying to say Keitaro. Can't you see that I-I l-love you?"

Keitaro stiffened in her embrace, his entire body going rigid, as he tried to comprehend what was just said. 'Did Naru just say that she, loves, me? No. This is too good to be true.'

"B-But you said,"

"I don't care what I said. I was just afraid Keitaro, and confused. I've never been any good at that girlfriend stuff, and I just froze. Please, I'm so so sorry. I love you Keitaro, I love you, I love you! I don't care if I'm not your promise girl, I still love you, and I want us to be…together."

She slumped against his chest as she finished. Keitaro smiled warmly at the top of her head, the light returning to his eyes, and the genuine happiness to his smile. He gently kissed the top of her head, before whispering, 

"I love you too Naru."

Upon hearing his words, Naru pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him as she straddled his lap. She crushed her lips against his, reveling in the feelings of warmth and love conveyed through them.

Keitaro was stupefied as he felt the intensity of the kiss, as Naru covered his mouth with her own. 

"I'm in heaven.' He thought to himself.

'I have a beautiful girl, that I love by the way, straddling my lap and passionately kissing me. And it's not a dream, or a fantasy. I wonder if she wants to… Well, there's no hurt in trying.'

He cautiously slid his tongue against her lips, asking for entry. Almost immediately she complied, parting them so he could taste her. He lovingly caressed her tongue with his own, as he reveled in her sweet essence. Naru was surprisingly submissive, and shy as she kissed him. He thought she would have been battling him for dominance, but instead she was allowing him control. She moaned softly as he brushed up against her teeth, memorizing the interior of her mouth. He risked a peek, and opened his eyes to glance at her. Her face was lax, and her eyes were closed. A look of pleasure was on her face, as he felt her smile into his mouth. 

They continued this for a few minutes, until the need for air became too great, and they parted gasping for breath. A thin line of saliva connected their mouths, before it disappeared, as each of them took in heaving breaths.

"Wow! That, was, amazing." Naru panted, between breaths. "I never knew a kiss could feel that good." 

She stared  into the eyes of the man beneath her, as he gazed lovingly back at her. And then, she noticed where she was sitting, and blushed slightly. Keitaro noticed too, and noticed that she had noticed.

'Oh man, I am sooo dead' He thought, tensing up and waiting for the blow that was to come.

But all he felt was Naru shift her body so she was sitting with her back to him. She snuggled into his chest, before sighing contentedly, and murmuring, "That's much better."

She shivered slightly, and reached back, taking both of his arms and wrapping them around her. 

"Silly boy. Do I have to do everything?" She giggled as he buried his face into her neck, and sighed as well.

She tipped her head back, so that she was glancing in his face, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She then settled more into his chest, before saying.

"You know. This doesn't change things between us." 

He looked back at her, one eyebrow raised, before motioning to the position they were currently in.

"Okay. So it does change some things. But don't you think that just because you're my boyfriend, you can act perverted around me. I'll still put you into, lower orbit, as you so eloquently put it ."

He chuckled softly too himself, relieved that Naru had not lost her fire after all. He gently pressed his lips against hers, before whispering in her ear,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Naru-chan."

***************************************************************************************

"Helloooo. Were Home!" Keitaro called out as he pushed open the door to Hinata-sou. He pulled Naru in after him, their fingers intertwined.

As he stepped through the door however, he froze. Naru continued walking, oblivious of this, and bumped into his back.

"Hey, what are you…doing." She trailed off as she too surveyed the scene before them. Every resident of the Hinata House was standing there before them, each with a different expression on their face.

There was Kitsune, standing against the wall, with a large cheshire grin on her face as she looked at their joined hands.

Motoko was also staring at their hands, but she had a look of absolute rage on her face, which she turned towards Keitaro.

Shinobu had a look of absolute horror on her features, her hands clenched tightly in her skirt. 

Su looked oblivious to what was happening around her, as she tossed Tama up into the air over and over again. The little turtle looked like she was going to be sick.

And then Shinobu said softly "Sempai," before crying out loudly and dashing towards her room. Keitaro was completely confused by her reaction, but didn't have time to reflect on it, as he soon found Motoko's blade pressed up against his throat. 

Keitaro audibly gulped, as he slowly began to back away from the enraged swordswoman. He didn't know why she was so angry, but frankly he didn't care. He would have to make a note to ask her about it later, after he made sure he was still alive to even ask her.

If looks could kill, then Keitaro would have died about 10,000,000,000,000 very violent, painful deaths. Her eyes gleaming like a demon possessed she slowly advanced towards him. Her voice dripped acid as she venomously spat.

"You have gone too far this time Urashima. I will rid the world of your disgusting existence, and then I will have to cleanse myself, for even coming into contact with one such as you. Prepare yourself! For this is your last night in the land of the living."

She raised her sword high, as the gathering chi swirled around the shimmering blade. She then brought the blade down, slicing the air as she screamed, "Shinmei Secret Arts: Shin Lightning Slash!" 

Keitaro gave a small "eep" Before he leapt out of the way of the destructive vortex of power.

'Oh man, that was close. Oh no! Here she comes again!' He rolled out of the door just as another wave of power crashed towards him. He got up from the ground and took off around the side of the house. Motoko dashed after him screaming, "Come back here and face your death honorably, you cur!" Shrieks of protest could be heard as Keitaro tried to reason with the mad swordswoman. A loud explosion was his only reply however.

Dumbfounded, Naru walked over to where Kitsune was grinning like an idiot and asked her,

"Kitsune! What the hell is going on! What exactly did you tell them?!" 

"Oh, just that you were going to confess your love to Keitaro."

"Oh, is that all?" Naru replied, blushing heavily.

"That and something about you consummating the realationship when you found him."

"Oh, well in that case- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN C-CONSUMATE OUR RELATIONSHIP?!!!" Naru screamed at her, completely mortified at such a thought.

And then she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran out the door screaming, "MOTOKO! You better not kill my boyfriend! Trust me, nothing happened like that! MOTOKO!!!"

Kitsune chuckled to herself as she took a swig from the bottle of sake she was holding. 

"Well, at least I know that this won't change things around here." 

She took one more swig from her sake, before stumbling into the living room and passing out to the sounds of explosions and loud screams of protest.

"Yep. Just another ordinary day at Hinata House."

THE END

A/N: Whooooeeee! That short one-shot turned into a monster of a fanfiction. It was originally supposed to be a strict Naru and Keitaro story, but I just couldn't help throwing in a few death threats from Motoko, and sneaky schemes from Kitsune. Love Hina just wouldn't be the same without them. So now that I'm finally done with this, I'm going to start on my other fanfiction idea. So please tell me what you thought about this story. That means Review Review Review!! 

Ja for now!


End file.
